starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Alos Ruiin
Alos Ruiin was a male Bothan Jedi Master stationed on Coruscant during the Clone Wars. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 Jedi Padawan Jada Bariss was assigned to Master Ruiin's care and his platoon of Clone Troopers patrolling the lower levels of Coruscant. Jada is happy to learn from Master Ruiin of his work with the natives of Coruscant and how the Clone Wars will affect them. It is however with Master Ruiin that she comes across a crime scene, and Master Ruiin teaches her how to use the Force to investigate the unusual crime scene. With assistance from Jada, Master Ruiin finds out about hidden cargo containers with empty droid cells, which leads to the two Jedi being attacked by hidden snipers. They manage to fend off the snipers and Jada wishes to call for reinforcements but Master Ruiin is against that due to the Senate probably sending in more Clone troops and disturb the rest here. They find one of the droid snipers and Master Ruiin attempts to read the history of the droid through Force Touch, but he is pulled away just in time, having accidently triggered a selfdestruct mechanism. Master Ruiin and Jada realize they need to find the other droids, not realizing yet that the danger is much bigger. Master Ruiin and Jada went through Level 4587 to hunt down the various other droids that were still remaining. After preventing one from exploding in a busy market place, Ruiin refuses Jada's request to call in reinforcements, as that would mean the Coruscant Guard would get here and he doesn't like to use Clone Troopers. He then becomes aware of another droid and Jada goes after it with him looking proud. She then relays a message to him that she found a hidden comm signal to a supposed Separatist commander on the capital planet. He continues to seek help from Coruscant Customs who unfortunately cannot provide him with the information he needs on an arrival that would match the perimeters of the commander. Right then a large seismic event took place, causing chaos on the Level and he calls in help from the Coruscant Security Police bypassing the Coruscant Guard. While he works with the CSP to evacuate people, Jada tells him from her last takedown of a droid the name of the commander, Jace Dallin. Another seismic event takes place and to Master Ruiin's dismay, LAAT/i Gunships of the Coruscant Guard arrive with Commander Stone arriving to help out. Master Ruiin deduces that Jada had called in help through her fellow Padawan. Right then another seismic event traps Jada underneath the rubble and Master Ruiin orders his men to excavate her. Master Ruiin revealed to the Coruscant Guard that Jada Bariss was unaccounted for and Commander Stone offers to use the equipment of the Coruscant Guard to find her. Grudgingly he accepts. He is unable to prevent the deaths of Clones when Stone orders his men to advance on a couple of droids, who later blow themselves up. He is happy and glad when Jada manages to free herself from the debris. The level is then shook by another seismic event. The Coruscant Guard pinpoints the source of the seismic events to Level 4118 and they travel there. Both Master Ruiin and Jada are forced to use the Force to deflect debris from another seismic event and of incoming blasterfire of droids. They land on Level 4118 and they track down the source and the commander, but they are forced to let him go when they come under fire from automated turrets. He lets this know to the Coruscant Guard but they too are unable to prevent him from escaping. Days later he meets with Jada and Tialla Ahksa in the Jedi Temple Medical Wing and he tells Jada he is proud of her before being thanked for the valuable lessons that he taught Jada. He then leaves again. HotS - He was at a Republic Outpost near the planet Ophideraan where the Republic had send two ARF Troopers to track down a Separatist droid convoy. When they relayed the data they gathered, he realized that the two ARF Troopers had witnessed the appearance of a legend, the legendary Serpent Masters.